Love is stupidly strange
by walkin' with a ghost
Summary: There's a lot of flirting going on between Nathan and Haley. So Brooke and Payton do what any best buddies would do. They plot. They scheme and you know other sneaky things. Naley Brucas Chapter 11.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first fanfic, so if it sucks, than I need you to review and tell me so. Its Naley and Brucas and whatever I can be bothered to add later. The story is pretty self-explanatory. You know the development of their relationship and what not. So I hope you like.

Oh and I don't own One tree hill or anything else related to it, though I wish I owned James Lafferty, cause that could be a lot of fun.

Love Is Strange 

He was just one of those people that you noticed, that was always the topic of _everyone's _conversation. But she was never interested. After all, she had better things to do than contemplate Nathan Scott's love life.

But apparently Brooke didn't.

"So I hear he and Theresa were all over each other last night…Hales…Your not even listening are you?" She asked, her face shifting from gossip mode to annoyed in the blink of an eye.

"Of course I am Brooke, I just don't give a damn."

They were currently walking down the main hallway at school .It was only 8:30 and already Brooke had managed to bore her out of her mind and school hadn't even started yet.

She gave he an "As if " look and laughed, "Whatever, Theresa is a total skank. He could do so much better, like a certain tutor I know"

"Brooke, Nathan Scott is an egotistical, jerk. So what if he's hot. It doesn't mean I like him."

"Ha, you admit he's hot! And also captain of the basketball team" Brooke said with all the gravity of the world.

"Yeah, that too." She said with a roll of her eyes. "Besides, that only means anything in cheerleader land" She teased her best friend.

"Oh, Shut up." She huffed and smacked Haley's arm as the two girls laughed. "Besides, this **cheerleader** needs to go see her **jock **boyfriend"

Haley smiled. "Oh, couldn't have you be late for your morning make out session" Her voice dripped in sarcasm. "See ya" she waved as her friend bounced down the hallway happily in the direction of Lucas' locker.

She turned down the hallway that contained her locker. Dread filled her when she saw the figure standing there. It was the same every morning. She knew it was coming. And yet she still found it nauseating.

"Morning James." His trademark smirk plastered all over his face.

"Bite me Scott," she mumbled while entering the combination of her locker.

She honestly _had tried_ to get a new locker. But that stupid a woman at the front desk had just rolled her eyes and told her to live with it. Honestly that was easy for her to say. For the past 3 months she had to put up with him and all his random groupies, meshing faces and unfortunately tongues, right in front of her.

"Well if you say so…" He said leaning in

"Get any closer, and I swear to god, you will never play basketball again" She said, her back to him as she picked her books out of her bag and closed her locker.

"Well your not in a good mood" He said closing his own locker.

"You seem to have that effect on me" She grimaced and turned to leave.

And just as she got to the corner she heard him call " you know you want me"

She turned to look at him and laughed. "You honestly just said that?"

He looked down and coked an eyebrow "That was pretty bad wasn't it?"

She nodded "But, um, don't worry about it, I won't tell any one" She whispered.

"Hey, its not like anyone would believe you, Nathan Scott, without charm? Not possible." He smirked in that infuriatingly sexy way only he possessed.

She giggled despite herself, " Yeah, hell would freeze over, right?"

"Damn straight!" He said with a tilt of his head. He was suddenly standing close beside her. When had that happened?

"Besides, he said leaning in closer, "You mock, but just a minute ago you were ready to kill me and now-"

"Oh don't get too confident, I'm still planning on killing you, I'm just fooling you into a false sense of security first" Okay what was happening here, was she flirting? Haley James does not flirt.

"Oh of course what was I thinking?" The smirk was still present.

"Okay, not that I don't find these conversations between us incredibly entertaining, but aren't you supposed to be going to class now?"

"Aren't I doing that?" She found herself looking at his forehead of all things as it scrunched up in confusion.

"No. At the moment you're just following me to homeroom, which is on the opposite side of the school to where you want to be" She said, imitating his smirk.

"Ah. But your beauty is so captivating, it distracted me" H e said with mock seriousness. She had to smile.

"That's great, but, before, that was code for leave me the hell alone now" Her smile still intact as she rebuked him.

"That stings" He says gripping his heart.

"Nathan", she laughed, "Leave!"

The bell rings, "Thank god" she thinks.

"Okay, now I have to go." He admitted but than smiled, something she had never seen before and was genuinely scarred when she felt her heart flutter. " See you later Hales"

"God, I hope not" she called after him, only to hear him chuckle as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, thank you for your reviews, they made me smile.

I promise the next chapter will be longer and actually have some Naley interaction of some kind, but I need to set up the story, so read it and tell me what ya'll think.

Brooke didn't understand it.

Haley was totally cute. Yes, she had that whole, virginal dress sense going on, but she still managed to look totally hot. She was smart and funny and kind. What more could I guy want right?

Well she knew what most of the morons at her school wanted. But there had to be a few good ones out there right? After all she had Lucas. So why is it that Haley was still spending her Saturday nights eating excessive amounts of ice cram while watching Mandy Moore movies?

Actually that didn't sound too bad. But that was beside the point. She wanted her friend to be happy and while Haley kept on insisting that she was, Brooke new she could be happier. And what were friends are for right?

Out the corner of her eye she saw Payton Sawyer, her other bestest friend in the world, walk into the cafeteria.

"Brooke. No" she said as she slumped sown into the seat beside her.

"What? I didn't even say anything."

Payton smiled ruefully "I know, which by the way is kind of strange. But you don't have to. You had that look."

"What look?" Brooke asked feigning innocence.

"That look you get when you're planning something. Which always ends up going wrong." She sighed." Fine. Just tell me."

"I'm not specifically _planning_ anything-"

"But…"

"Well, you know Haley" She said shaking her head.

Payton grinned." Were tight."

"We'll, she need's a guy!"

Payton giggled. "Brooke, some people just don't need boyfriends. And I'm guessing Haley's one of those people"

"Doesn't mean she doesn't want one."

"Well, what are you gonna do set her up? No way, she's a 17 year old girl, she can sort her own love life out"

"Payton, please, its not like she has one, we'll apart from that little repartee she and Nathan have going on"

Payton chuckled, she had seen those two in action." What is up with that, does she have a thing for him?"

"We'll she denies it of course, but its hard to tell with her"

"We'll there is some definite, um, chemistry with those too. But don't you think Nathan's a bit of a player?"

"A bit? He's like the pimp of tree hill, but I don't know, Lucas says he's actually okay when you get to know him maybe he's cool"

Payton's eyes were fixed on the back of the room. "We'll let's hope so because he seems to be spending a lot of time following our dear Haley around" She said while pointing to the back of the room.

Brooke turned to see Haley and Nathan bickering as usual.

"How can too people argue so much over so little?" she asked.

"It's a mystery to me. But you know maybe your right."

Brooke beamed. "Goldilocks I'm always right. But um, what about?"

Payton laughed." Um Haley, needing a little push with her love life".

Brooke smiled." Well, what do you propose we do?"

"I don't know…. Wait."

"What?"

"I've had a light bulb moment." She said grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews, I still kind of think it sucks and i am a little worried but if you all think it's good who am I to complain? Please keep reviewing it though, cause I kind of like it when you do. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.

Thanks xxx

**Chapter 3**

Lucas smiled at his gorgeous girlfriend sauntered into his mom's café.

"Hey Broody!" She said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey sweetie, so what's up?"

"Well, I need to talk to you about something." She said, putting her serious face on. Which only managed distract Lucas, who was thinking about just how cute she looked when she did that. So really it was her fault when he responded by leaning in for a kiss. A long one. One that made minds foggy and hearts beat rapidly.

Brooke reluctantly pulled away and sighed. Well they were never gonna get anything done like this.

She tried to look angry, but a smile crept through anyway. "No, Luke, this is important. We'll kind of."

"More important than making out? God it must be."

He's response was a swift whack around the head.

"Sorry" He said with a shy chuckle

"Anyhow, I was thinking. It's been a while sense we have done anything as a group-"

"Brooke we have never done anything as a group", He interrupted

"We'll then we should damn well start, because before we know it we'll graduate and never see each other again", she said with an agitated flair.

"Okay fine. Calm down there roadrunner, what were you planning?"

Brook looked tense" Planning? Planning who said anything about planning?" She looked around nervously.

Lucas frowned," Brooke are you okay, you're acting a little strange."

"Look I'm fine." She smiled." See. Look. Fine." She nodded. "Any way, my parents have this Beach house in Wilmington and I was thinking maybe we could all go there this weekend. Hang out. What do you think?" She said smiling.

Why was she suddenly so keen to spend so much time as a group? Ah who cared. He got to spend 48 hours with her right?

He sighed, "Do we have to bring Tim?"

He dribbled the ball up the path to the rivercourt. Nobody else was there yet. Good. This was just like he liked it. Tranquil.

"Oh for the love of God. What are you stalking me know?" He heard her familiar voice call out.

Okay not so Tranquil. She was sitting on the one of the tables. How had he managed to miss her? He usually had a 6th sense concerning Haley.

He chuckled. "Wow Hales, self obsessed much? Believe it or not your not the _only_ thing in my life"

"Oh yeah, there's always Theresa." She said from her spot on the bench.

He stopped dribbling and turned around." Are you jealous?" Nathan smirked.

Haley looked serious." Yeah, you know what I am Nathan. I am _so_ jealous. And I try not to but it's getting harder everyday. I just… "She sighs." How does she get her hair so shiny?

They both bust out laughing.

Haley smiled up at him." Had you going"

Nathan shocks his head." You have never said anything sincere to me in your life, of course I didn't believe you"

"Hey that's not true, I tell you I hate you all the time"

He cocked his head back," See that's not strictly true either"

"Hey!" They both turned to see Brooke and Luke standing behind them.

"You two weren't fighting again where you?" Lucas asked amusedly

"He started it!" He turned to see Haley pouting.

"Yeah, real mature" Nathan said rolling his eyes.

"Rich coming from you. You spend your whole time playing a _game_." _Did she just dis basketball?_

"Hey, at least I can-"

"Oh my god, will you two shut up, for like _one_ second please!" Brook shrieked in a rather unladylike manner.

Haley looked down apologetically, "Um, sure"

"Thank you. Now what are you doing this weekend?"

Nathan pointed at him and Haley, which one of them was being addressed here?

"Both of you"

"Practising, training, trying to avoid Tim, why?"

"Dude, you lead a sad exist-" Luke never got to finish his sentence, the basketball flying towards his head, kind of distracted him.

"I'm working"

"Well not anymore, your going to Wilmington with us." Brooke said with a smile.

"Why?" Haley asked baffled by the suddenness of this decision.

"Because I'm telling you to, cutie" She said hopping over to her.

"Payton's coming too, I asked Jake but he's got to look after Jenny. And I'm still working on convincing Tim not to go, but I don't think it's working."

"What about the cafe?"

"Don't worry, I covered it with Karen, and she said it was cool. So, you have to go" Brooke told her.

" I Don't really have a choice do I, your just wording it like that so that it seems, like I have a choice and wont get crabby. But I hope you realise that I will anyway and it will all be your fault." Haley was rambling. It was kind of cute.

"So you in?" Brooke said, ignoring Hales' previous rant.

She sighed and looked down." Fine" She mumbled.

"Great!" Brooke beamed," Hey, Scott brother number two, you in?"

Why not? "Sure" He said smirking.

"What? Brooke you never said anything about that _Neanderthal_ being there! I am not going! Brooke… oh my God, no way… I can't stand to be around him for 48 minutes let alone hours. No I wont go if he's going. No _way_! Did you plan this? Brooke! BROOKE!" Haley had turned a very interesting shade of red.

But unfortunately for her both Lucas and Brooke had walked off.

"Hey, so I guess you and me are going to be spending a _lot _of time together then?"

Haley scowled at him, "Over. My. Dead. Body."

He smirked." Better start preparing that funeral then ".

Brooke took out her cell phone.

"Hey Payton… yep…. She's fuming but nothing a little guilt trip can't solve…. Yeah… well he was cool about it…Sure, I'll come round tomorrow and we'll plane stage two of operation Naley…See ya"

She shut her phone and smiled. This was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey. Thank you for reviewing. Please keep doing it. Otherwise I'll cry.

Anyhow. The song is called "True" by the spiky haired lover, Ryan Cabrera.

Thank you xxx

(Britney Rocks!)

Chapter 4 

"No way!" He said leaning in to turn the dial. Haley swatted his hand away.

"Hanson? You have to be kidding me here. Since when was that ever acceptable?" Nathan whined.

"Same time they decided you could act like a brat. I drive. I pick the tunes." She said while staring straight ahead. She sighed. "The moment we get to Wilmington, I am going to kill Brooke"

"We'll can you blame them for trying to avoid a 4 hour car journey with you? You have done nothing but complain since you got to Brookes house," Nathan said while opening a box of cracker jacks.

"Have I been that bad?" She asked

"Hales, they choose to get in a car with "The Tim" over you. So I'd say. Yeah, that bad" He said in-between bites.

"Your right, I have been a b, sorry…. But were still listening to Hanson." She said with a smirk.

"PLEASE, anything but this" He said pleadingly, "I promise to be nice" She looked at him sceptically." Okay, I'll give you a crackerjack" He said hopefully.

"Deal. But I want the prize" She said smiling for the first time that evening.

Nathan tore open the bag." Uh, deal, it's just some crummy bracelet" He grabbed her wrist and slid it on. Goosebumps went up her arm.

Nathan stared at her for a second. She pretended to be amerced in driving.

"So, um, where's your CD collection?" He asked awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, it's in the compartment in front of you"

He reached in and pulled out a bunch of CD's.

"John Mayer. FooFighters. Beck. Britney spears?"

A blush crept onto her face. " Hey, hit me baby one more time is a classic."

"Yeah classic crap" He said while looking through some more CD's.

He picked one out and stuck it in. It surprised her. She had thought he'd go for her N.E.R.D. CD. But yet again, he surprised her.

I wont talk  
I wont breathe  
I wont move till you finally see  
That you belong with me

You might think I don't look  
But deep inside  
In the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you  
I'm weak  
Its true  
Cause I'm afraid to know the answers  
Do you want me too?  
Cause my heart keeps falling faster

It was then that she realised, that she really didn't know much about him. Sure, she knew he liked Basketball. But a 3 year old could have worked that out.

The very fact that she was curious disturbed her.

I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true

She sighed. The mood in the car had changed. It was suddenly filed with melancholy.

You don't know what you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
I'm weak  
Its true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know u met me?

"Why do we argue?" Nathan's question pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Because we don't like each other." She didn't know why she had said that. She didn't really mean it. Which was weird. Just yesterday, she would have told you that the only person she hated in the entire world, was Nate. Now she was unsure if that had ever been true.

Nathan sighed, "I like you. I mean, sure you're always rude. But I can tell you're a nice person"

"Just not to you...Look, I'm sorry, but you just get to me. And annoy me. So much. But, I don't not like you…. Does that make sense?"

He smiled," Sure, we'll how about we make ourselves a deal then. We don't argue. It seems like all I do is stress you out and you should enjoy this weekend."

"Yes but than what will you do for fun?" She said laughing.

"Okay. _Much_. We wont fight _much_."

"Sure."

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

**4 hours later **

Haley pulled up in the huge drive way.

"Oh god, Shut up!" She said through bursts of laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny about my singing?" He asked with a smirk.

"Nothing, I'm sure Jack Johnson's very jealous," She said earnestly.

"I think your being sarcastic James, and I don't appreciate sarcasm"

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it then?" She said poking he's hard chest.

"How do you feel about tickling?" He said with a grin.

She instantly jerked back and opened her door. He did the same and came chancing around the car.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" He called.

Haley just screamed incomprehensibly and run some more.

Luke got out of the car next to them." Oh god, it's worse than I thought. They've started on actual violence now"

Payton and Brooke give each other meaningful looks.

Tim just looked confused. Then looked over at Brooke "So _now_ can we eat?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Yes. God forbid we go for over 10 minutes without eating something"

Luke looked alarmed." You mean I have to carry all of Brookes bags again?"

"Luke, stop being so overdramatic. Tell you what. You get Haley and Nathan to stop rolling around on the grass like that. And Tim here, will get my bags."

"Hey why me?"

"Because, you want to eat. And I own the fridge and the food inside it. You see where I'm going with this"

"Sure… well, kind of… but I thought this was your parents beach house…and-"

Payton cut in." Oh Tim would you carry the damn bags!"

Review please. Pretty please?


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, I'd like to thank the people who took the time to review. It does make a big difference to know that people want to read it. Makes me actually bother. Which I don't really do about most things like say Homework. I should really be doing that. Anyhow, my point being is that I appreciate the people that do. They're funky and I guess, I wish more people would. But I don't know. Maybe cat's got your tongues.

Obrigado xxx

" Wow Brooke, This place is –"

"Yeah I know, the decorator went a little overboard with the whole beachside motif" Brooke said, scrunching up her nose.

"We'll I think its cool" Payton said, coming in carrying Brookes 5th bag.

"Does this thing have ESPN?" Nathan asked while he plonked himself down in front of the t.v.

"God, we only just got here and your gonna start watching Basketball" Haley said rolling her eyes.

"And I suspect your gonna whack open a book and start teaching us things."

"Hey, your not supposed to be mean!" She said pouting.

"Sorry" He said smiling. They stayed staring at each other.

"Dude, The Tim is hungry. Could we please eat something?" Tim came running in with the last of Brooke's bags.

Lucas laughed. "Third person? That's great Tim. Really working for you."

Everyone laughed. Well you know, everyone except Tim.

"Okay Tim, there's Pizza in the fridge. I'll show you." Brooke and Tim went to find the kitchen.

Payton looked around. "So… Um… You want to check out the rooms."

"Nathan that's not fair!"

"Haley, chill."

"But why do you get the double bed?"

He looked at her seriously. "I am not sharing with _Tim_!"

"He's your best friend" She whined!

"I'm sorry Haley did you not hear "_The Tim_" enough times or would you like me to repeat it?" He smirked. Again.

"We'll that doesn't mean you should get it! There are two other rooms". She was trying to be diplomatic. Why must he be so infuriating?

"Well if you wanted to share a room with me you should have just said"

Haley smiled. "We'll as appealing as that sounds. I think me and Payton will just go and unpack"

"We'll it's your choice. But I hope you realise that you missed out big time"

"I'll live".

The gang (I know, lame but what else can you call them?) Were sitting in the living room, watching TV and eating dinner.

"Hey could you not do that people are trying to eat here!" Tim called before taking a huge chunk out of his pizza slice.

Brooke and Lucas turned and glared at Tim.

"You know Bro, I'm with Tim on this one. You two do have your own room. Use it!" Nathan said.

"We'll it is kind of late" Lucas said looking up at Brooke.

"Yep. I'm soooooooo tired," She said nodding.

"Oh whatever" Haley said rolling here eyes.

Both Brooke and the ever so pretty Lucas left the room.

"Let's hope these walls are sound proof!" Nathan mumbled.

"Errrrrrr! …That's disgusting Nathan. Your such a pervert!" Haley said before chucking a pillow at him.

He caught it and gave her a devious smile.

"What?" Haley asked worriedly.

He got up, carrying the pillow with him.

"No…No Nathan…Please!" Haley yelled as she slowly got up.

"Nathan at least don't go for the head, wouldn't want to lose any major brain cells", Payton interjected amusedly.

"Nathan… No, that's not fair, I have no way of defending myself"

"Tim" Nathan said. He instantly through a pillow at Haley. Which she barely caught.

He smiled "So we on?"

She shrugged, "Why not? I'll enjoy hitting you"

"Oh yeah?"

"Hell yeah"

"We'll what you waiting for? Here I'll let you have the first shot."

Haley bit her lip. "Okay sure…Yep about to hit you … I cant!"

He looked at here like she was crazy "What Hales just do it"

"I can't you have to say something rude first!" She said her voice going all whinny.

"It's true. She's too nice" Payton said from her position on the couch.

He sighed "Would you like a sexist or raciest comment?" Nathan asked sarcastically

"You know I'm not so sure I even want a pillow fight anymore"

"Oh I give up!" Nathan said. He turned to leave but than turned around. And whacked Haley around the head with his

"Oh it's on!" She screamed and then proceeded to chase him around the room.

**Review!**

Or I'll…. stop writing.

Yep that would be heartbreaking.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello there, Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I think it's got a grand total of 30. Which is pretty cool seeing as it's my first and it's pretty slow at the mo. But I promise they will get together soon. Anyhow tell me what you think. 

Hugs (especially to people who review, hint hint)

xxx

Saturday morning Haley woke up to find Payton gone. She checked the time. It was already nine thirty. Damn she'd over slept. 

She trudged down stairs. She found Luke cooking.

"Hey, that smells great" She said giving him a sleepy smile.

"Good morning sleepy head. You want some pancakes?"

"When have I ever not?" She said while stretching.

"Hey Hales" Nathan said walking into the room. He went to the fridge and pored out some orange juice and gave it to her.

"Thanks" She said shyly, for some reason he seemed to be staring at her. We'll more than usual. "What?"

He smiled. You know the cute one, where his eyes go all crinkly. Her stomach flipped like crazy.

She looked down at her PJ's. Okay so that's why. There were bananas on her pyjamas. And none of them were going down the stairs. Damn it!

She smiled back, kind of embarrassed but not really, "Well, I thought it was cute"

"It is" And then he left.

Luke cleared his throat. Loudly. He gave her a pointed look." Since when were you into Nate?"

Haley practically choked to death on her juice. "Excuse me? No one is into anyone specifically me and Nathan."

"Come on he's been following you around like a love sick puppy all year. Suddenly your like, hey pour my juice, come with me on car rides, have tickle fights. Come on there has to be something going on."

"Were just –"

"You have never been friends. Last Christmas you pored hot chocolate all over his lap"

"But come on! It was his-"

"Yes Hales, I know. It's always his fault. But, look he's my brother and I love him and all. But he's an ass most of the time. But it's mostly just around you for some reason." He leaned in closely and whispered, "I think maybe he has a crush on you"

Haley rolled her eyes "Oh come on, he just likes winding me up."

"What ever Hales. Just. Think about it you're a smart girl. Supposedly" He said.

"Hey!" She yelled, hitting him on the arm.

"Now come on. Play nice or you won't get the pancake's"

She pouted.

"Syrup?" He asked in defeat.

"Yes please."

"So I asked Luke and he said he'd talk to her. You know him, very earnest. It works better than when we try." Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"Why is it when he talks to her, he's helping and when we talk to her, were meddling?" Payton asked before turning to her "Pink or Black?"

"Um… What about that red top?"

"You have it"

"Oh, I think I have it with me. Wear that"

"You think they'll fall for it?"

"No. But that doesn't mean that it won't work" Brooke said with a mischievous grin.

The more Haley thought about it. The more confused she got. Nathan was obviously an ass. Always had been. But he was also funny. Charming. Totally Gorgeous and sweet, you know under the assie exterior. And as much as she loathed to admit it. She enjoyed spending time with him. It was fun.

But that didn't mean she had a thing for him or anything…. Yep defiantly not… well if she did so what she could get over it. But she didn't. So it's okay. Because she definitely doesn't like Nathan Scott. And his perfectly defined abs.

She walked into the living room. Only to find guess who? Oh yeah Nathan.

"Haley, hey…you want-"

"Nathan, you want to take a walk?"

He gave her a strange look. "Um… sure"

Want to find out what happens next?

I'll give you a clue:

Mac and cheese (food of gods)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, **

**thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry. There will be more Brucas. I swear. **

**But this chapter is total Naley. We'll accept Tim at the end. But you read it and find out. I'll try and update tomorrow. **

**xxx **

Brookes parent's, beach house was secluded. Like really secluded. Could barely see the other houses on the beach. And while it was kind of cold. And very very windy. It was still breathtakingly beautiful.

"So…" Nathan said looking around.

Haley just smiled back.

"I think Brooke said something about going out tonight." He said. He was trying so hard to start a conversation. She could tell he was uncomfortable. And for some reason she was strangely calm.

"That'll be fun." She said with a peaceful smile. The wind chilled her and she wrapped her cardigan around her tighter.

"Yeah… are you okay?"

"I'm great."

They walked on for a little bit. Nathan probably got the picture and decided to shut up.

But the whole time Haley just kept getting images of the two of them. There whole bantering thing. They had always done it but now…now things were changing. They were growing up. Admittedly some slower than others but they were. And relationships changed. And well, just because she hated Nathan when she was 10. Doesn't mean that she should still hate him now. This was a new Nathan. And while he was an ass to her, it was kind of hot.

Oh god, she had turned into a Nathan Groupie.

But hey, she liked it.

They had reached the edge of the shore now and were walking along the soft sand. It was getting in between her toes. She was concentrating on that pudgie feeling. And wondering why the hell she enjoyed it. Due to this, she missed Nathan turn from serious to just plain annoying.

He grabbed her arm and yanked her into the sea.

"AHHH! NATHAN!" She screeched. And while she tried to escape, his grasp was too strong. And he was just generally too strong. She got the feeling that she wouldn't get far anyway.

"What? You need something to wake you up" By now the water was at waist height. And it was _freezing_ cold. Her whole body was screaming at her to get out. And the waves were coming in pretty high.

"Nathan, this is STUPID! We could get hypothermia!" She screamed at him. But he just kept dragging her along with him.

He came in closer and grabbed her waist. Her whole body shivered. And she doubted whether it was from the cold.

"Come on Hales, take some riskes"

"I'll give you risks!" she said before splashing him.

She saw him visibly shudder as the water hit him. But damn he looked good wet.

Before she knew it they had a whole splash fight on their hands. And she started to ignore the cold. It was amazing. She'd never done something so completely pointless before and had so much fun.

"Wait stop...Hales your lips are all purple"

" Yeah your too" She said breathlessly

"Maybe we should go inside"

She nodded. But a cheeky smile grow on her face "Race you"

And before they knew it they were running up the beach.

"Hello…Hello…Anyone home?" Haley yelled once she reached inside.

Nathan sighed," They left without us"

"What? No! Why would – Oh! Oh Brooke is dead. She is dead!"

Nathan just laughed. "Well that'll be interesting. But lets focus on _us_ staying alive at the moment"

"Yeah, we should go have a shower or something. A hot one" Haley said as she started to peel of her wet clothes.

"Together?" He asked with a cooked eyebrow.

"Yes, that sounds like something that I'd suggest" She says sarcastically and made her way up the stairs.

He followed her but his eyes went to her wrist. She had the bracelet on. He smirked.

"What now?" She asked in a irritation

"What do you mean what now, I didn't do anything"

"You were smirking"

"What? how do you know?"

"Nathan, point?" She turned when she got to the top of the stairs

"The bracelet." He said simply but she knew what he meant.

She shrugged. "I like it" It reminded her of him.

He nodded.

Nathan finished his shower and changed into some warm clothing. He was so thankful for central heating.

He ran down the stairs and found Haley at the stove.

"Hey, they left a note look" She said handing it to him.

Dear friends,

Don't kill us. You two were taking a long time. And Tim got hungry again. And his whining is so annoying. Sorry but you would have done the same thing. We shouldn't be out too late. And hey if you behave yourself you might even get leftovers. Hales, chill. And Nathan, don't wind her up too bad huh?

Love Luke.

Oh Brooke says not to make out in front of the windows. Peeping Tom or something.

"I know, how lame, but I guess its Mac and Cheese for us tonight" Haley said. He looked up and fro the first time noticed that she was back in her PJ's. He smiled. She looked adorable.

"Forest Gump is on tonight, you want to watch it?"

"Sure, I love that movie. Here" She said placing the plate in front of him.

He looked down at it questioningly.

"Is supposed to be that colour?"

"Um, yeah I think you can eat that, but I'd avoid the black. To hard to bite" She said, her cute features squished together as she frowned.

"Will do… so you work in a café for the past two years, yet you manage to burn Mac and cheese" He said teasingly.

She hit him across the arm, "Hey, you can't do any better"

"No I can't which only manages to depress me further". He laughed.

He picked up their plates and carried them into the living room.

They silently watched the movie. You know except for occasional complaints about the weird green bits in the food.

During one of the commercial brakes Haley took the dishes into the kitchen, only to be followed by Nathan. He watched her put the dishes in the washing machine. When she turned he was still checking her out. She blushed.

"Your cute when you blush" He said with a wink

"And I bet you say that to all the girls who nearly give you food poisoning"

"What do you mean nearly?" He smirked and started closing the distance between them.

She felt breathless. "Are you insulting my cooking?"

"Yes" He whispered .He was standing right in front of her now. Her Heart started beating at triple speed.

"Well that's not very nice," She whispered back.

"We'll I'm not very nice" he said, leaning in slowly. Their eyes locked.

"No" She said breathlessly as she leaned in.

There lips touched for a magical moment. It was soft, sweet and made them feel light as a cloud.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hey! Open the door I need to pee!" Tim's voice rung through the kitchen and forced them apart. They looked at each other uncomfortably for a moment. Nathan sighed and went to open the door.

"Tim, you and your bladder are gonna get it"

Penny for your thoughts 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi ya, again thank you for reviewing, it's great to know that people like it. So please keep that up. And oh I keep forgetting to do a disclaimer so, Yo! I don't own One Tree Hill or anything. Otherwise I wouldn't need to take my GCSE's. I'd be rolling in the money.**

**The song is by EastMountainSouth and its called "You Dance". Good stuff. **

**So, peace out.**

**Xxx**

Brooke knocked on Haley's door. "Hales, come on! Let me in"

She heard a muffled cry. "Go away!"

"What happened?" Brooke asked worriedly

"Nothing! Go away!" Haley screamed.

"Haley James! Something is up. As soon as we stepped through the door, you ran up here and locked yourself in your room. That is not normal Haley behaviour." Brooke lectured

She hared the lock click open. She instantly went for the door. When she got inside she found Haley sitting on the floor.

Brooke sighed, "what have you done know?"

There was along pause. Haley let out a small whimper "I kissed him" She cried before putting her head in her hands.

Brooke beamed." Oh my god! Really? …Oh Haley that's great"

Haley looked at her friend like she'd just turned into a mental patient from an Eminem video. "What? Good. This is not good. It's a disaster."

"Why? Its just a kiss".

"Brooke, this is not _just_ a kiss. This is a kiss with _Nathan Scott_! This is wrong. I'm not supposed to do that. And certainly not with him"

"Why?"

"Because I have hated him since, I was like 5."

"So?" Brooke sighed. "Look Hales just answer two questions. Do you like him?"

"As much as I'm loath to admit it. Yeah. I know its wrong. And completely stupid. But, theirs _something_ about him. It's like; I'm instantly drawn to him. He makes me feel all, girly and giddy."

"Do you trust him?" Brooke said sincerely.

"With my pet goldfish? No."

"With your heart."

She nodded.

"That what are you doing up here locked in your room. You should be in make out central." Brooke said cheerily.

"I don't know. "She shook her head, "I got scared. It's not like I'm used to this. And, liking Nathan Scott? That's just gonna take me a while to get my head around"

Brooke sighed again and looked around the room wonderingly.

"Okay done thinking," Haley said getting off the floor.

"What?" Brooke asked confused.

"I'm done thinking about it. Your right. I should just. Do. Less thinking more action" Haley said unconvincingly.

"You sure? Sense when am I right?" Brooke said puzzled

Haley laughed." Brooke, unfortunately for me. You are usually right.And God id that guy Hot"

Brooke grinned and gave her a hug. "So, you and Nathan Scott. Oh my god. We could be sisters!" She shrieked excitedly.

"Um… Yeah, I wouldn't start planning the joint weddings quite yet. Firstly it's plain scary. You'll freak Luke out… And we had one kiss. It's not like we've sworn undying love."

"We'll then you go do that. Now before he thinks your not interested" Brooke insisted.

Haley smiled nervously "Yeah"

_I won't face another day  
I won't wait until tomorrow  
I won't spend another night without you  
let me carry you away  
let me wake you every morning  
let me wander every day beside you_

Nathan was sitting on the deserted beach. Staring up at the night sky.

"Hi" Haley said as she sat down beside him.

"Hi" He kept staring at the sky though. They were both silent for a while.

"It beautiful here" She felt so nervous; sick to the bottom of your stomach kind of a nervous.

He looked at her then. He seemed as if he were about to say something then stopped. He just nodded.

So she just sat there dumbly. She looked up at the sky too. And all the stars twinkling. They were so beautiful. She couldn't take her eyes off them. She just stared until her neck started to ache.

"Haley?"

"Yes?"

"I … this is hard… I..." He looked away in frustration.

Haley laughed. "Nate?"

And when he turned to look at her she pounced. Her whole body managed to fit around him. Her arms snaking around his neck and her body pressed on to hi. She leaned in slowly. But he pulled away just before there lips touched.

_'cause you dance in my head, in my heart, in my everything  
you belong_

"You wanna maybe do something?"

A small smile formed on her lips. "Like what?"

"Get dinner maybe" He sounded so nervous. If she wasn't hugging him right now she would have done so after that.

"Alone?" She asked enjoying the power she held over him.

"Alone" he said wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"When?" She said, her smile turning it to a definite smirk.

He chuckled. "Your kidding right? How many questions can you possibly ask?"

"One more"

He smiled. "Shoot" (Get it, he plays B-ball…well I thought it was cute?)

She sighed. "Is this like, a date?"

"Um… I would guess so, otherwise you won't like what I'm about to do," He said teasingly

"Um… We'll I'll have to think about it" She said beaming

He leaned in closer. A mere inch away from her lips, "Oh Yeah ... you take you time with that"

"I will," she laughed. Then there lips met and all logical thought went out the window. Her whole body felt light and all she wanted to do was get closer. All she knew was that if she wasn't able to touch him she wouldn't be able to get through the moment. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she felt herself shiver. She suddenly pulled away.

"Yes" She smiled her whole face lighting up.

"Yes what?" He asked, his forehead wrinkled confused but a smile was spread on his face.

She laughed.

"Oh! Cool…. What? Well it's not fair you distracted me" He said pouting

Haley mocked seriousness, "Oh I'm sorry I'll stop" She said pulling away from his embrace.

"Don't you dare!" He yelled pulling her back in for another heated kiss. Or kisses.

_You won't worry 'bout a thing  
you can sleep a little longer  
you can dream another dream beside me  
I could walk another road  
I could sing another sad song  
but I could never make it home without you_

Brooke came bouncing down the stars and rushed into the living room where she found Luke lying on the sofa. She jumped into his arms and smiled.

"Hey" She said brightly.

"Brooke have you been taking Prozac? You're actually livelier than usual", Luke said before kissing her cheek.

She slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Guess who I saw making out in my backyard?"

" I always knew Tim had a thing for Nate" he said in mock enthusiasm

She rolled her eyes, " Don't joke about things that are true"

Luke leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead as an apology.

"So Nate and Hales huh?" He asked her before turning his attention to the game.

"Yep", she said leaning onto his chest.

"So about tomorrow-"Brooke said eagerly

"No! Brooke, I think they need time to work things out for themselves" Luke said reproaching.

"But-"

"No Brooke!" He said seriously.

She pouted, "Fine" She said before turning away from him in a huff.

Like sighed," Brooke I'm sorry but you have to stop getting into peoples issues"

_'Cause you dance in my head, in my heart, in my everything  
you belong_

No reply

"Brooke…"

No reply.

He started to trail kisses down her neck.

"I was only trying to help," She grumbled.

"I know," he said lovingly. "Forgive me?"

She turned to look at him, he's a pretty blue eye shinned with sincerity.

She sighed as if it was the heaviest burden in the world, "Oh I suppose so" She said before her façade slipped and she started to grin again. And they had one of their best make up make outs ever.

_'cause you dance in my head, in my heart, in my hands..._

Thank you and goodnight

(Reviews would be nice)


	9. Chapter 9

Yo! Sorry it took so long to update, things have been hectic. This update is kind of short and pointless and whatever. But please review anyhow. I need to know if anyone is even reading anymore.

Thanks xxx

He looked confused. He was cute when he was confused. She leaned in a kissed his cheek. He turned to her and smiled. Her heart melted.

There was a load cough from the backseats. They both turned to see Haley and Nathan staring at them.

"So, you know where we are yet?" Haley asked in irritation.

Brooke scrunched her face up like a child, "Look were not lost, okay. Were just… misplaced."

Haley sighed, she was supposed to be home right now, and she had a ton a ton of stuff to do before tomorrow. She was almost angry that, Luke could be stupid enough to miss two turnings, but she was kind of finding it funny. Plus she was sitting next to _the_ hottest guy in the stratosphere. That kind of helped.

Brooke looked back at her in annoyance, "No Haley, we don't. But if your cute butt could be bothered to help out, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess,"

Nathan finally looked up from his PSP "Hey, its not our fault, we offered to drive, But hello you let my retarded brother drive, knowing full well that your shirt would distract him,"

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm hot", she said with a cheeky smile.

Luke detached himself from the map, at last and through it at his brother," Dude, I'm not retarded, I'm in love"

Haley sighed, what was the difference? God knows people do stupid crap when they like someone; look at her. Nathan and her "thing" had been going on, what a day and a half? She had nearly got hypothermia and spent the whole of yesterday arguing and making out, and somehow arguing about making out. It was stupid. But she'd never been happier.

She looked at Nathan as he smirked. Damn he was hot, and he's hers.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Okay, maybe she had been staring. Not looking.

"Yeah, its really big and ugly… err its disgusting… No wait that's your nose"

"Haley, did I mention that you are the most mature person I know? In fact you're like so mature that I sometimes wonder how I got through life before you, with your wisdom. And your-" His talking was cut off with Haley's kiss.

"I'm sorry. Your nose is… lovely," she said playfully.

"Hell yeah." He said before planting a soft kiss on the end of her button nose.

Brooke rolled her eyes and turned to _her_ Scott brother giddily, " Hey, Broody. Seeing as we're… Mislaid. Can we go get something to eat? I'm starving."

He smiled, "Sure. But you know your starting to sound a lot like Tim"

Brooke cringed, "That is so wrong, I don't sound like Tim the Dim"

Nathan smirked, "You mock, but he's probably back in tree hill, laughing at us"

Haley nodded in agreement, "Not as dumb as he looks… And sounds... And acts."

Luke smirked, "Yaeh but he had to put up with Payton's driving"

Brooke shuddered, "God, we need to find whoever taught her to drive. He could be doing some dangerous damage"

" And I'll have a chocolate Sunday please" Haley said smiling sweetly at the waitress, a sweet old lady called Kate, before she took her menus and left.

"Your having ice cream? It's November. You were _just_ complaining about it being chilly," Nathan asked amusedly.

"Its never to cold for ice cream", She told him matter of factly.

Nathan smiled, "Your weird"

She smiled back, "Aha, great isn't it?"

"Perfect" He said before kissing her.

Luke laughed, "Yeah, still not used to that"

Nathan turned and gave him a serious look "Well your going to have to" Before grabbing Haley's hand.

Luke smiled at them and then started laughing heavily.

"What?" They asked

"The kids at school are gonna go wild when they find out"

But for some reason Haley didn't laugh like the others. She just got anxious. She felt sick to the pit of her stomach.

You want to find out whether they ever

manage to make it back to tree hill?

Well, then you will need to review.


	10. Chapter 10

Well hello there. Thank you for your reviews. There very prettyful and very much appreciated.

The song is by Tegan and Sara and is called "take me anywhere" I don't own anything remember. So tell me what you think.

_Bright just like the stars above me  
Proud just like my mother planned it  
Short on all the things I don't want  
I'm full of love and longing_

Where the hell was her History book? This always happened. Every time she want a book it managed to miraculously disappear, but when she didn't want it, it somehow turned up everywhere. Did she leave it at home? Wait was it underneath her English assignment

"Good morning", She heard Nathan whisper, his breath soft.

She turned and gave him a quick kiss, "Hey" she turned back to her locker and started to rummage again.

Nathan pouted. "What no great declaration of love?"

Haley laughed, "Not on Mondays, especially when I only have 4 hours sleep"

He leaned against his locker and smirked, "Well what about tomorrow? Will you feel like making out with me then?"

Haley started throwing objects out of her locker. And sighed heavily, "Not if I don't find my damn history book. Because I'm pretty sure the world as we know it will end."

Nathan smiled, "Well in that case check your bag."

She turned to him in frustration." Nathan, it's not in my bag. Why would it be in my bag? I didn't take it home with me."

He smiled again and planted a small kiss on her forehead. "Just look"

She sighed and opened her satchel in reluctance. "Look I told you its…. Right here."

He smirked. "You forget. I'm psychic."

She smirked back, "Yes soon you'll be working with the CIA to help track all the missing text books of the world" her voice dripped with sarcasm.

He laughed. Her heart fluttered.

_Take me by the hand and tell me  
you would take me anywhere_

"Well, how about we practise one of my _other_ great talents" He said with a knowing eye.

Haley slammed her locker shut, " You know I can't play basketball"

He groaned, "That wasn't what I was talking about. And you know it"

"Oh that…Well I wouldn't really call it a talent, per say-"

"Oh shut up," he said before giving her a long passionate kiss.

And when she pulled away from him. She saw all the people around her. You know pretending not stare. But you could tell that they were. Especially the girls. They looked just plain angry.

She let out a shaky breath. Oh yeah. For a moment there she had totally forgotten where they where and who she was.

She looked up at Nathan who was acting as if 200 people weren't staring at him. Damn him and his coolness.

"So I'll see you at lunch?" She asked, desperately trying to divert her mind.

He smirked. "Just try to keep me away" She couldn't help but beam up at him.

"That can be arranged" she called over her shoulder as she sauntered down the hall.

_Still, cause I don't want to move a thin.  
And all the things I don't want they're full.  
Of love and longing_

She heard them. Everywhere she went she was followed by whispers. It wasn't embarrassing to be stared at anymore. It was just starting to really peeve her. Big deal. So a "geek" was going out with the most popular guy in the school. It happened all the time on TV. Couldn't they just get over it?

She pushed the door to the lady's toilets and heard every ones conversations stop and saw them turn to face her. She sighed. What the hell was this? Had grown antlers and no one bothered top tell her? (That's a little fall out boy reference)

She pushed pass the crowd of Paris Hilton clones and locked herself in one of the cubical. She knew it was silly. But she couldn't spend another minute being stared at. She sat down on the seat and stared at the cubical door. She was fine. Really. She wasn't starving. She wasn't dying. She was just being stared at and being called names by some jealous sluts. Its all about perspective.

She shook her head. Maybe she was just being stupid. It wasn't that big of a deal. Besides, She had Nathan to pester, that was always fun.

She looked down at her watch. In fact she was supposed to be pestering him right now. She smiled softly. Then smoothed out her ruffled clothes. She was fine. She told herself as she swung open the door.

"What you two whispering about?" Haley asked suspiciously.

Brooke and Payton jerked apart as if her voice had cut between them.

Brooke smiled, "Oh nothing"

Haley's eyed narrowed, "Nothing?"

Payton laughed, "Unless you want to hear another Luke story then I suggest you drop it"

Haley cringed, "God not another perverted sex story, please," She said before plopping down next to them at their usual table.

Payton smiled, "So how was your day?"

"Horrible" She sighed "Everyone keeps staring at me like I've run over their favourite aunt"

Brooke looked around angrily, "Don't pay attention to these losers. They have nothing better to do than gossip about Nathan Scott's life, then that's there problem"

Payton had to restrain herself from laughing. "Brooke just last week, you were doing the exact same thing"

"I so was not," She screeched indignantly.

Haley laughed, "Oh of course not" She nodded before turning to Payton and shacking her head.

"Hey, I can see you James, it's not funny" She said annoyed.

_Take me by the hand and tell me  
you would take me anywhere  
and it goes, it's like a come on come on to me_

Nathan walked into the room. She could tell. Hush descended over the masses, as they turned and stared at him. He strode confidently over to her table, as if there was nothing to it. He did it so well. She could have killed him.

"Haley" he said before giving her cheek a peck.

"Nathan" She squeaked.

He smiled at her before inspecting her lunch. "Peanut butter jelly, nicely done" he said giving her his official nod of approval.

She smiled. Okay maybe no killing.

"So how was your day?" She asked him brightly.

"I was in school." He said giving her a look.

She laughed, "Enough said" she paused then looked back up at him, "So… have you noticed anything…Odd going on?"

He looked puzzled for a moment, "Yeah, I think someone let off a stink bomb in the science block because it stinks there"

She glared at him.

_You, you say you don't see any part of me  
To love in all this mess and I know  
You take the good and all the bad that comes with me_

He smiled at her and healed her small hand in his, "Hales, I know everyone's talking. They always do. But you can't let it bother you."

She nodded despondently, "I know"

He smiled, "Its not like they're saying anything bad from what I've heard."

She perked up and leaned in, "Oh yeah?"

"If I heard correctly, your considered to be and I quote, "That hot ass Tutor chick" Nathan said while trailing kisses down her neck.

"Oh really. What am I doing wasting my time with you then?" she asked playfully. Before taking another bite from her sandwich.

He chuckled "Honestly have no idea" And she couldn't help but blush. It was almost sweet. He had to ruin it by grabbing her sandwich and tacking a massive bite.

"Freak, get your own lunch" She squealed.

"But this is a lot more fun" he said with his infamous smirk.

"Oh I bet it is." They both turned to find Theresa standing behind her. Glaring at them angrily.

Nathan groaned. "Oh damn, I knew I forgot something!"

There you go. Review s'il vous plaît


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you. Again.**

**And please people sign that darn petition to get Tim more screen time.**

**Because he rocks and you know it. **

**So review. Don't you know it's the new cool thing to do. **

Laters xxxx 

"I'd say" Theresa cut in angrily.

Nathan stood and turned to face her. "Look, I'm sorry. I should have told you. But I didn't think you'd mind"

Therese huffed, "Mind? You humiliated me in front of the entire school. How would I not mind?" He voice rising with every syllable.

"Hey, its not like we were even a couple. At least not in the conventual's sense." He said in a hushed voice.

It was then that her heard Haley laugh humourlessly. He knew this couldn't be good.

"That doesn't give you the right to treat her like crap," Some random girl called out, probably one of her cronies no doubt.

"Hey! I didn't do anything to her. We make out at a party a couple of times and suddenly I owe you an explanation?" He asked angrily. If anything, he did not like being ganged up on.

"It would have been nice" Theresa said sarcastically.

"Nice? You know what. Don't play the victim. You're not very good at it. I heard about you and Guy."

She looked surprised. But not embarrassed. " It was nothing," She said, a little more quietly then before.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, well this thing between me and Haley. Not nothing. So I'm not going to apologise to you"

Theresa smiled. "Sure". She turned and faced the captivated audience. Whish seemed to including the dinner lady's." Shows over I guess" She turned and strutted back to her dinner table.

Nathan turned to face Haley. But she was gone.

"Haley open the door"

"No!"

"Hale's... Come on. I said I'm sorry." Nathan's voice rung through the girl's toilets. Well there goes his pride.

"Go away!" She shouted over the cubical.

" I'm not leaving you," He said in frustration.

"Then you'll be standing there a long time" She called back.

"Fine. But if I get in trouble for this I hope you know it's your fault!" He said before sitting down on the tiled floor. His head leaning against the door that held a crying Haley.

"How is it my fault?" She sniffed.

He sighed. He had hoped that it wouldn't come to this. But he didn't have an option. He needed to make her trust him. And the sound of her crying had almost broken his confused little heart. And he was thankful that there was no one else around to hear them.

"Because…Well, your so damn wonderful. You're smart, funny and so incredibly beautiful. And, I've always known it. Even when I was annoying you. It was because I needed to be around you. And I knew you'd never feel the same. It pissed me off. I'm Nathan Scott. I always get what I want. And I wanted you. And I couldn't have you-"

"So you slept with random sluts?" Haley asked furiously

Nathan cringed," We'll, I'm not quite the man whore every one thinks I am. It's mostly just reputation. I mean sure. There has been girls but-"

"Point?"

"Oh yeah well, I did use them. But they used me too. They want to be popular so they'll just use people to get on top. But. Well. It didn't matter in the end. Because I always thought of you. I liked you. Always have, even when you poured hot chocolate down my lap. Which by the way, your lucky I'm not scarred for life"

He heard her laugh. He smiled.

"We cool?" He asked

The door swung open. Right into his head.

"OW!" Nathan yelled while clinging onto his head.

Haley gasped, "Oh…Nate, I am so sorry" She said, but had to cover her mouth to hide her smile.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him in. "Ah poor baby." She whispered, a pout on her face.

"I'm fine," He said woozily.

"You sure you don't need me to kiss it better?" a grin etched on to her face.

Nathan perked up, "Well now that you mention it"

Haley laughed, "Yeah, where does it hurt?" she said soothingly.

He pointed to his lips. She rolled her eyes but kissed him all the same.

"All better?"

Nathan smiled, "I hope so…. But can we get out of here? The tampon dispenser's freaking me out"

Brooke ran faster then is humanly possible into the parking lot.

"Sorry I'm late I was just-"

"Brooke we know what you were doing. You were with Luke" Payton said matter-of-factly

"For your information, I was helping a group of nuns heal sick people…sick orphans"

"Really? In Tree Hills male locker room?" Payton smiled

"It could happen" Brooke said with a grin.

Haley shook her head, "Hey, less bickering more driving. I'm going to be late."

"Yes ma'am" Payton said speeding off.

"Okay, that was scary" Haley said climbing out of the car.

"Never again" Brooke said joining her.

"I'm not that bad!" Payton said laughing but stopped when she saw her best friends evil glares.

"At least I'm not late" She said before running into Karen's café. Where she was greeted with an almost empty café. She then proceed to run into a Karen.

"Oh hey Karen"

"Hey Haley" She said with that knowing smile.

She sighed, "What?" She asked as she put on her apron.

"I heard about you and Nathan," She said contentedly.

"Well it seems everyone has. Luke tell you?"

"Yeah. So you finally relented." She said chuckling.

Haley couldn't help but smile at his persistence. "Something like that"

Karen nodded, "Well, as long as you're happy"

"I am. Even though this means I'll have to actually talk to Tim from know on" She frowned.

"Yaeh, that boy does seem rather.."

"..Perverted? Oh he is." Haley said nodding.

Karen laughed, "I'll take your word for it."

"Anyhow, I have my first date with him on Friday and I was wondering-"

"If you could have the night off? Well, I guess it would be okay, after all it is for the greater

good right?"

"Thank you _so_ much!" Haley squealed.

"Yeah Yaeh," Karen said dryly. But couldn't help smiling at the young girls excitement.

Next time - the date. And Luke will finally make an appearance.


End file.
